In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing food at a low temperature in an inner storage space covered by a door. Since a refrigerator cools the inside of a storage space by using cool air, foods stored in the storage space may be stored in a refrigerated or frozen state.
Also, an ice maker for making ice may be provided inside the refrigerator. The ice maker is configured such that water supplied from a water supply source or a water tank is received into an ice tray to make ice. Also, the ice maker is configured to separate the made ice from the ice tray in a heating or twisting manner.
As described above, the ice maker in which water is automatically supplied and ice is automatically separated may have a structure which is opened upward to lift the made ice up. Also, an ice made in the ice maker having the above-described structure may have a shape having at least one flat surface, such as a crescent moon shape or a cubic shape.